A hot summer's night
by sas.90
Summary: It's hot and Booth decides to go for a swim...in a stranger's pool. Will Bones join him? [Fluffy Oneshot]


**_Notes; _**_New story! This popped into my head a while ago and it took me ages to write, but now, finally, i've got it finished!_

_Hope you like it, I know I do because it's pouring rain over here and this story gives me a bit of a summer feeling._

_**Disclaimer**. (drumroll) . I still don't own Bones!_**  
**

* * *

**A hot summer's night**

Temperance Brennan briefly closed her eyes as she sniffed up the warm fresh air when she and her partner walked out of Sid's. A smile graced her lips and she opened her eyes, taking in the city which was bathed in several colours of light. It was just after 11PM and darkness had fallen over Washington D.C, but despite the fact that it was night it hadn't really cooled down much. If you looked around people were all walking around in short, flirty summerdresses and shorts. It was the 2nd day of the heat wave and Brennan had discovered that now was the best time to be outside.

"Wanna go for a walk before I drive you home?" She looked up at her partner to see him smile and raise an eyebrow. A few hours ago he had waltzed into her office and almost forced her to have dinner with him, claiming that she was young and needed to get out more. She contemplated his suggestion. On the one hand she was tired and if she went home she could relax and read a book, but on the other hand if she stayed a bit longer she'd get to spend some more time with her partner.

"Lets go for a walk." She offered him a smile which he gladly returned and instead of walking towards his SUV they walked the other way. Booth casually shoved his hands in his pockets and exhaled quietly. He had long ago shed the jacket of his suit, which was now hanging over his arm, but he was still warm in his shirt. It did have long sleeves and it was at least 15 degrees above the comfortable temperature to be wearing a suit. He had to wear it though. It was like an unwritten law at his work, mandatory. Everybody wore a suit whether it was freezing or whether it was a sauna outside. He glanced at his partner who was wearing a simple white tanktop and a skirt made of some light fabric which reached just over her knees. It was unfair, it was discrimination against men. It was all a big conspiracy as Hodgins would say. Booth smiled slightly.

"What are you smiling at?" Brennan looked at him, a slightly confused look upon her face. _Cute._ Booth thought, but quickly discarded his thought.

"Nothing, just thinking." He replied as they turned a corner and entered one of the better neighbourhoods of Washington. His partner seemed to be satisfied with this answer as she focused her eyes on the large houses that lined the road. Booth could only dream of ever being able to buy a house here, with his monthly salary he didn't have nearly enough money to buy just one of the large garages.

"You know, I almost bought a house here, before I got my apartment."

Booth looked at his partner who didn't seem to notice his surprised look. "Really?"

She shrugged in response. ''Yeah, but I figured the houses were too big for asingle person. I wouldn't feel comfortable alone.''

"Well, buy it and I'll come and live with you. I won't mind, I'll have a swimming pool." Booth grinned and nudged her in the side playfully, emphasizing his point. She laughed slightly and swatted his arm away.

"You're a child sometimes." She told him, the smile on her face showing that she wasn't being completely serious. Booth just grinned in response and stood on his tiptoes to peek over the fence of a rather large, blue mansion. The lights were all out and only the backyard was illuminated by several lanterns, including the swimming pool, which stretched out across at least half of the garden. The lamps that were built into the sides of the pool lit up in several colours, causing the water to turn either pink, deep green or purple. Brennan walked a few more steps until she noticed that her partner wasn't walking next to her any longer and she turned around to find Booth taking his shoes off.

"Booth. What are you doing?" She watched him curiously as he placed his shoes and his jacket against the fence. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Goin to swim." He told her as if it was the most normal thing in the world to climb over a fence and swim in somebody else's pool. She let out a small laugh and wondered if she had understood him wrong. Apparently not, because the special agent started to climb over the fence carefully. It swayed slightly under his weight, but stayed upright.

"Booth." She hissed. "What if those people wake up? You're a grown-up; we're not in High School anymore."

"I don't think they're home." Booth's voice sounded, slightly distracted. There was a soft thump followed by a louder crack.

"Oops." Brennan made her way over to the fence and pushed herself onto tiptoes in an attempt to look over the fence, but to no avail. She was too short even with heels on.

"Booth, what did you do?"

"Uh – nothing, Bones. Come on, the water looks great."

"Booth, I will not – "

"Chicken."

Brennan opened her mouth to protest, but when he cut her off she narrowed her eyes and placed her hands firmly on her hips. To a passer-by it would've looked as though she was talking to the wooden fence in front of her.

"I am not!" She was answered by a loud splash and she guessed that Booth had jumped into the pool.

_Ugh._

"Booth. Sometimes. Really." She muttered angrily to herself as she knelt down and unfastened the straps of her heels. She took them off and placed them next to Booth's shoes before standing up and looking at the fence.

_Piece of cake. _She made sure that there weren't any pieces of wood she could hurt herself on and then started to climb expertly as if it was something she did everyday. When she swung one leg over to the other side of the fence she noticed Booth swimming around in the pool, his shirt, tie and pants sitting on the tiles that surrounded the water. He looked at her and grinned giving her two thumbs-up. Shaking her head, she held onto the fence as she swung her other leg over it and then let go, jumping backwards. She landed with a soft thump and a loud crack in the middle of a rather dishevelled-looking plant. Booth let out a chuckle.

"Watch where you're landing, Bones." He told her teasingly, making sure to keep his voice down. She scolded him and stepped out of the plant, smoothing her dress down as she did so. Booth smirked and swum to the side of the pool. Brennan watched him rest his arms on the tiles and his chin on his forearms. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to join me or not?"

"Not." She replied, folding her arms across her chest. It was warm, she had to admit that, but what if someone noticed them in the pool? She'd be embarassed. If she just stayed on the side and watch the only one who could make a complete fool out of himself was Booth.

"Suit yourself.'' He offered her another devlish charm smile and disappeared under water after moving away from the side of the pool. Brennan watched him momentarily and then changed her mind.

_ I guess just bathing my feet won't hurt. _She made her way over to the pool, all the while keeping an eye on her partner. She didn't trust that strangely familiar glint in his eyes. He was up to something.

"Don't even think about splashing any water on me, Booth. If you do you'll be a dead man." She warned him sternly.

"Is that a threat?" He looked at her, putting on his most innocent face.

"Yes Booth, as a matter of fact it is a threat." She reached down and lifted the hem of her skirt slightly and sat down on the few dry tiles that were left around the pool. Slowly she allowed her feet and calves to sink into the cool water. Booth came swimming towards her under water.

"Feel better now, Bones?"

She lightly swung her legs in the water and gave a small nod. Now she understood why her partner had suggested to go swimming. The clear water made her feel a lot better after such a long, hot working day. Although she could've just gone home to take a cold shower, she had to admit that this was more fun. And exciting, especially with Booth around. Suddenly Booth came up out of the water directly in front of her, and before she could move, he grabbed her around the waist. Booth pulled her into the water with such force that her head went under before he let go of her and swam away, laughing. When she appeared above the surface again, spluttering, coughing and obviously not impressed, Booth's laugh quickly turned into a grin. A naughty grin.

"Booth! How – Why did you.."

"Shh." He interrupted her while swimming towards her quickly. She rubbed her eyes frantically trying to clear her vision.

"They might be home, Bones. You'll wake them." Now being able to see properly she watched as her partner came dangerously close to her and she backed up a few steps until she felt herself trapped between the pool's side and Booth's body. He licked his lips and looked into her eyes. She looked back, watching as his brown eyes darken and searching for some kind of emotion. There was a glint in his eyes that she'd never seen before. He lowered his head slowly and paused, looking into her eyes once more to make sure she wouldn't hit him. Just as he decided to take the risk, a light was flicked on in one of the bedroom's. Booth glared at it and quickly pushed his partner against the pool's wall. His muscular arms on either side of her. Temperance shivered involuntarily when she felt Booth's breath on her ear. His body was only inches away from hers, but apparently she was the only one who was feeling affected by their closeness. She placed her hands on his chest and attempted to push him away, but he kept her firmly in place. Her eyes watched him closely and the same thought kept running through her head.

_He just tried to kiss me. Booth. How did this happen?_ She felt her heart starting to beat even faster if that was even possible.

"Wait.." He said in a hushed voice as he watched another light flick on inside the house. He moved his arms and quickly climbed out of the pool, his wet boxers quickly forming a large pool around his feet.

"C'mon, Bones." He grinned and offered her his hand. She hesitated before accepting it and allowed him to pull her out of the water. Just then the backdoor of the manor opened and a tiny fast figure came running towards them at top speed. A high pitched yapping made Booth realise what it was and he gathered his clothes as fast as he could. "Run, Bones." He let out a chuckle and grabbed her hand, running towards the fence. Brennan was the first to be on the other side of the fence and she caught Booth's clothes as he flung them over the fence.

"Ow. Christ." A string of curses escaped Booth's mouth when the tiny yapping dog's teeth got hold of his bare calf. He could feel the small, but sharp, teeth make their way through his skin and he desperately tried to get rid of the dog, but it was stubborn and held on tightly.

"Bones." Booth hissed and cursed some more under his breath. "Give me a hand here." He managed to climb half way onto the fence, the dog still holding onto his leg, but suddenly something flew over the fence and landed in the pool with a splash. The small dog was immediately distracted and released Booth's leg, taking off after the object that had fallen into the water. Booth let out a sigh of relief and finished his climb across the fence, landing next to his partner with a sigh. Brennan looked him up and down.

"Are you okay, Booth?" He turned to her and nodded his head, still not realising that he was stood in a rather rich neighbourhood wearing nothing but a pair of wet smiley-faced boxers.

"Good. Get dressed." She grinned and handed him his clothes, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Booth's brow creased for a moment and he looked down, finally noticing what he looked like. He looked back at his partner's face and grinned when she started laughing.

"Oh man, Bones." He chuckled and pulled on his trousers, not caring if they'd get wet too.

"Did you look at yourself?" He smiled and pulled on his shirt, fastening the buttons expertly and taking a step towards her. Brennan nodded and pulled at her top when she noticed that her bra was completely showing underneath. Booth walked towards her and cupped her cheek with his right hand, leading her eyes to his.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Bones." He smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow. Immediately she felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the way he was looking at her. With a glint in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. She licked her lips slowly and watched his face move closer to hers. Slowly so that she had time to pull away, but she didn't and she allowed his lips to touch her own. He kissed her gently and carefully which surprised her. She'd always thought that he'd kiss her passionately when she finally allowed him to come this close, but instead he was careful and the kiss was almost feather light. Before she had the chance to kiss back he pulled away and held her gaze.

"Booth..." He silenced her by placing a finger on her soft lips and giving her a pleading look.

"Bones, please, don't panic."

She shook her head and wrapped her small hand around his wrist, lowering his hand. "Slow." She told him, not once looking away from his deep brown eyes. He smiled in response and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Slow works for me, babe." He said and with that he started to lead her back to his car. Temperance smiled and moved her arm around his waist.

"And don't call me babe."

**The End.**

* * *

_Like? Dislike? Tell me in a review! _


End file.
